Wireless communication networks typically include wireless communication devices which, via a communication system, communicate with further communication networks and equipment. The communication system typically includes antennas, base transceiver stations, access nodes, and other associated equipment to route communications over wireless links from the wireless communication devices to other communication networks, equipment, and destinations. Base transceiver stations each service wireless communication devices over small geographic areas, or cells.
However, in some wireless communication networks, base transceiver stations are needed to service larger geographic areas. Examples of such base transceiver stations include boomer cells, or base transceiver stations intended to service many more wireless communication devices over a large geographic area. In many of these examples, it is desired to have the base transceiver station equipment communicate over extended distances to many wireless communication devices over wireless links.
In such networks, the large distances that can exist between the wireless communication devices and the base transceiver station equipment may lead to longer-than-anticipated communication transmission delays. These delays cause problems with existing communication equipment and protocols, leading to interference, collisions, or other malfunctions of wireless communications through the wireless communication networks.
Overview
A method of operating a communication system is disclosed. The method includes receiving a first location information related to a geographic location of a wireless communication device and a second location information related to a geographic location of an access node, processing the first location information and the second location information to determine a distance between the wireless communication device and the access node, processing the distance to determine a first delay metric, wherein the first delay metric indicates a first time delay associated with a wireless link between the access node and the wireless communication device, and processing the first delay metric to determine if the first delay metric exceeds a threshold delay. If the first delay metric exceeds the threshold delay, processing the first delay metric and a protocol timing period to determine a second delay metric, wherein the second delay metric indicates a second time delay less than the protocol timing period, processing at least one of the protocol timing periods to add to the second delay metric to determine a third delay metric, wherein the third delay metric comprises the second delay metric and the at least one of the protocol timing periods. The method also includes timing communications between the access node and the wireless communication device over the wireless link based on the third delay metric.
A communication system is also disclosed, which includes a location system configured to determine a first location information related to a geographic location of a wireless communication device and transfer the first location information. The communication system also includes an access node configured to receive the first location information and determine a second location information related to a geographic location of the access node, process the first location information and the second location information to determine a distance between the wireless communication device and the access node, process the distance to determine a first delay metric, wherein the first delay metric indicates a first time delay associated with a wireless link between the access node and the wireless communication device, and process the first delay metric to determine if the first delay metric exceeds a threshold delay. If the first delay metric exceeds the threshold delay, the access node is configured to process the first delay metric and a protocol timing period to determine a second delay metric, wherein the second delay metric indicates a second time delay less than the protocol timing period, process at least one of the protocol timing periods to add to the second delay metric to determine a third delay metric, wherein the third delay metric comprises the second delay metric and the at least one of the protocol timing periods. The access node is also configured to time communications between the access node and the wireless communication device over the wireless link based on the third delay metric.
A communication device for a communication system is also disclosed, which includes a communication interface configured to receive a first location information related to a geographic location of the communication device and a second location information related to a geographic location of another communication device. The communication device also includes a processing system configured to process the first information and the second information to determine a distance between the communication device and the other communication device, process the distance to determine a first delay metric, wherein the first delay metric indicates a first time delay associated with a wireless link between the communication device and the other communication device, and process the first delay metric to determine if the first delay metric exceeds a threshold delay. If the first delay metric exceeds the threshold delay, the processing system is configured to process the first delay metric and a protocol timing period to determine a second delay metric, wherein the second delay metric indicates a second time delay less than the protocol timing period, and process at least one of the protocol timing periods to add to the second delay metric to determine a third delay metric, wherein the third delay metric comprises the second delay metric and the at least one of the protocol timing periods. The communication interface is also configured to time communications between the communication device and the other communication device over the wireless link based on the third delay metric.